Devilzilla
Devilzilla (悪魔ジラ, Akumajira) is the Mirrorverse version of Godzilla used in roleplay by Ty-Dawg. Backstory Devilzilla was an ancient powerful monster who ruled in the days of the prehistoric, though was thought to be dead after a fateful fight with his universe's Mothra, although he was still alive, though he was hibernating inside a volcano, and as such did not intervene with the affairs between the Atlanteans, Chaos Gamera and the Gyaos. As millions of years pass, Devilzilla is awakened by a nuke which has gotten offtrack and landed right in the volcano, the radiation causing him to grow to the immensely huge size of 120 meters. Devilzilla then assumed control of the planet's Kaiju population, and as such, Kaiju and men called him a Tyrant. In his reign of terror, only two stood up to him, Chaos Gamera and Captain Ghidorah. The former of which lost, though the second was able to best the beast, and almost took his title away from him, however, with unyielding rage, Devilzilla transformed and defeated Captain Ghidorah, and destroyed the whole planet, a select few surviving. Devilzilla then wandered around the Mirrorverse, only to find a temporary slash in reality, which took him all the way to Universe 515, unbeknownst to him, Captain Ghidorah has been tracking him down, and went through the same reality slash, both ending up in Universe 515. History Debut: A Battle Between Counterparts! Devilzilla meets Mecha-Devilzilla! Devilzilla first appeared in New York where he caused havoc and destruction all over, the military intervenes, but to no use as they are all annihilated. Humanity then bring in their trump card, Mecha-Devilzilla. Devilzilla recognizes that it's a robotic counterpart of his, which makes him angrier. Devilzilla and Mecha-Devilzilla duke it out for a while, both of them equally matched, though Devilzilla goes into his Blazing form, and easily overwhelms his mechanic counterpart, if it weren't for the Moguera units that jumped in, Mecha-Devilzilla would have gotten destroyed. Mecha-Devilzilla then tackles Devilzilla and both fly up above the ocean, Mecha-Devilzilla uses his Absolute Zero Canon and freezes Devilzilla, covering him in a boulder of ice, and dropping him off. A while later, Devilzilla is freed by a mind-controlled OniGhidorah, they both fly off. Transforming Into SpaceDevilzilla! While wandering through space alongside OniGhidorah, Devilzilla stumbles upon a weird, crystal-like objects which takes control of him and transforms him, Devilzilla then names himself SpaceDevilzilla, and fires a powerful beam at OniGhidorah, mortally wounding him, and leaves. At some point, he joined the Ultralurks and helped them in their invasion of Earth. Ultralurk Invasion Part 1: Tokyo Underseige SpaceDevilzilla appeared alongside Neo Titan and Attack Orga and attacked the city, they almost won, though their objective was complete and thus had to retreat in order to not attract the Earth defenders to them. Ultralurk Invasion Part 2: The Atomic Guardian vs The Tyrant Of Monsters SpaceDevilzilla fought against BirthGoji in the second part of the Ultralurk Invasion plan, it was an extremely close battle and both Kaiju were downed, Neo Titan had to intervene and transport both him and SpaceDevilzilla back into the Godship, where SpaceDevilzilla was healed. Sometime after, SpaceDevilzilla cut ties with the Ultralurks and went on ahead to do his own thing. ReDebut: The Tyrant Devilzilla against The Destroyer Desu SpaceDevilzilla appeared in Fukushima and caused a citywide blackout, absorbing the energy of the city, though another monster called Desu appears and immediately engages in a fight with SpaceDevilzilla. The two are somewhat evenly matched, until Desu gets serious and transports both into a different dimension where he fired a powerful beam at SpaceDevilzilla. SpaceDevilzilla then charges up and fires a Corona-Enhanced Spiral Atomic Beam at the incoming attack, actually managing to push it, though Desu increases it's strength pushing even more, the attack causes some strain on SpaceDevilzilla's body as he turns back to normal, the beam engulfing him and knocking him out, next thing he knows, he's in the ocean. Joining Neo SpaceGodzilla's Army Devilzilla then appears in Neo Spacegodzilla's castle, being greeted by Neo Bagan. Neo Spacegodzilla then has a discussion with Devilzilla about his motives and what he can bring to the table. He is then accepted and asked by Neo Spacegodzilla about what kind of room he would like, Devilzilla then said that he wants a underground laboratory full with crystals, which Neo Spacegodzilla grants. Devilzilla is then greeted by Neo Balkzardan, who complements him, saying that he looks pretty cute. Neo Obsidius then passes by. Devilzilla is also asked by Neo Razin if he could be roommates with him, which he accepts. Devilzilla then talks to Balkzardan for a while until she mentions Neo Orochi, who appears shortly after. Devilzilla then gets social with Neo Orochi as Neo Spacegodzilla gives his soldiers rewards, and is then told by Neo Orochi that they'll train everyday from now on, and Neo SpaceGodzilla says that he has to join in too. Devilzilla then tells Neo Orochi that he once spotted Balkzardan beating up a white ape thing, making Neo Orochi even more proud of his daughter. After all is done, everybody leaves for the time being. Personality Devilzilla was once a cruel and destructive monster, only driven by rage and the desire to kill. However, Devilzilla has suffered from a case of Villain Decay, while he still enjoys destruction, he doesn't do it as much and is much more neutral at the moment. Though he is still sadistic and sarcastic, and will often underestimate his opponent, he also absolutely hates disappointments and weaklings. Appearance Devilzilla is like any other Gojiran, a bulky and dinosaurian monster, though his eyes are red and he possesses a scarier look on his face, his dorsal plates are also yellow, not a common trait among Gojirans. In his Blazing state, Devilzilla's skin turns blue as well as his eyes, and his dorsal plates start to burn in a blue fire. As SpaceDevilzilla, his skin turns a dark blue/purple, as yellow crystals grow on his shoulder, a golden crown also appears on his head, his tail also gains a crystalline formation on it's end. Abilities DevilZilla= DevilZilla *'Atomic Breath:' Devilzilla, like all Gojirans, possesses Atomic Breath, though his is slightly stronger, and is yellow in color. **'Spiral Atomic Breath:' Devilzilla is able to use a stronger Atomic Breath, which has a white spiral around it. *'Super Strength:' Devilzilla's strength is really high, able to lift things tens of times his size. *'Tail Swipe:' Devilzilla can use his tail as a weapon, dealing high amounts of damage. *'Durability:' Devilzilla's hide is able to protect him from most attacks. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Devilzilla is able to conjure his energy into an explosive pulse, knocking everything away. |-|Blazing DevilZilla= Blazing DevilZilla *'Blue Spiral Uranium Ray:' Devilzilla can now utilize a much stronger variant of the Atomic Breath regularly and is colored blue. *'Blue Blazing Nuclear Pulse:' Devilzilla can produce a stronger blue pulse which leaves blue fire around the area it was utilized. *'Flight:' In this form, Devilzilla is able to fly. *'Self-Destruct:' Devilzilla is able to blow himself up, an attack dealing planetary damage. |-|Space DevilZilla= Space DevilZilla *'Corona-Enhanced Yellow Atomic Breath:' SpaceDevilzilla is able to fire a Yellow Atomic Beam upgraded by the spiral of a Corona Beam, causing a powerful combination. **'Corona-Enhanced Spiral Yellow Atomic Breath:' The same as the Spiral Atomic Breath, only even further enhanced with a Corona Beam. *'Crystallokinesis:' The ability to control and conjure crystals. *'Crystal Red Corona Beams:' SpaceDevilzilla is able to fire red Corona Beams from his shoulder crystals. *'Crown Corona Beams:' SpaceDevilzilla is able to fire Corona Beams from his head crown. *'Flight:' SpaceDevilzilla is able to fly. *'Photon Shield:' A powerful shield utilized by SpaceDevilzilla. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and people alike. *'Telepathy:' The ability to talk to people far away using messages through minds. Trivia *Devilzilla's Mirrorverse is personality swapped, while good monsters like: Mothra, Rodan and Godzilla became evil, evil monsters like: Battra, Destoroyah and King Ghidorah became good. *Due to not being able to find the artist, here's where MechaZero got the artwork from: http://godzillaama.tumblr.com * Devilzilla was originally used by MechaZero101 and is now used by Ty-Dawg. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Original Characters Category:Godzilla: All Monsters Attack Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg)